Leah and Seth - sex toys
by Masterbrainwasher
Summary: Leah and Seth have a special job in the pack. With so much violence and so many issues coming up the pack needs a little 'stress relief' every now and again... Lemons, smut, mature, sex, group


As Emmett Cullen returned home that night he found his wife Rosalie waiting for him. Her pale white skin bathed in the moonlight as she laid invitingly on their bed.

"Welcome home" She smiled seductively as he watched her breasts rise and fall with each unnecessary breathe.

"Happy to be here" He smiled back.

"So tell me, what dirty little thoughts are you having right now?" She asked him as her fingers glided over her ample breasts.

"Oh so… So many" He told her as he stripped off his clothes, his cock hard and firm at the sight of her.

"Well I'm sure it will be extra special tonight" Rose told him.

"Oh really, why's that?" He asked.

"Remember our friend from Argentina. The one with the… Unique power?" She asked.

"Yeah of course" Emmett nodded.

"Well… The pack agreed. It's done" Rose smiled widely.

"It's done?" Emmett asked in shock, his cock hardening even more.

"Yep. It worked. She's just as docile and submissive as he said she'd be" Rosalie told him.

"How do you know for sure?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"I tried her out a little bit earlier. I waited for you to get home before we really started things going though" She smiled

The night before while the men were out hunting a deal had been made to handle the Leah problem. Carlisle had an old friend, a vampire with the ability to remove someone's free will. Make them a docile slave to whoever commanded them. With Leah causing so many problems lately amongst the pack and the Cullen's they felt they had no choice… That was what they told themselves at least. In reality they were looking forward to the idea of sharing a sexy slavegirl between themselves. Rosalie and Emmett would have her the first night.

"Where is she?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"Oh Leah!" Rose called.

Emmett watched as the bathroom door opened and Leah Clearwater emerged. Her tanned body and firm

breasts within his sight at last. Ever since she had phased her pheromones had driven all the supernaturals crazy and nothing had changed. Nothing except the vacant look in her eyes and the half-smile she now wore.

"Holy crap! It really worked?" He asked, still disbelieving.

"Emmanuel never fails. She has no will of her own. She'll do anything she's asked and she will like it. Isn't that right slave?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes miss. I like to do as I'm told" Leah nodded.

"Oh that is so hot!" Emmett moaned.

"I know right?" Rosalie smiled.

Emmett moved over to Leah and firmly grabbed her breasts, still expecting a slap in response. Instead she just moaned softly.

"You like that don't you?" He asked as his hands massaged her tits.

"Yes sir. My tits are yours" Leah moaned.

"Good girl. Now come here" Rosalie told her.

Leah crawled onto the bed and Rosalie kissed her deeply. Their breasts pressed against each others making both their nipples even harder. When their lips parted Rosalie reached into her bedside drawer and removed two items. One was a black leather collar Leah willingly allowed to be placed on her neck and the other was a black strap-on dildo Rosalie had acquired for the occasion.

"What do you think Leah?" Rose asked as she showed her the large fake cock.

"It's so big" Leah told her.

"Not quite as big as my mans but I'm sure we will enjoy both tonight" Rose told her.

They kissed again and Rose's fingers moved under Leah's body and slowly slipped inside her pussy.

"Mmm, such a wet little slut" Rose commented.

"Yes miss. I'm your wet little slut" Leah repeated submissively.

Rose smiled and left the bed to kiss her husband as they watched Leah await their command.

"So babe, who's going to fuck who?" Emmett asked her as he eyed her toy.

"I thought i'd let you pick. You want me to fuck this little slave or do you want to watch your wife get a good pounding?" Rosalie asked teasingly as she wrapped her hand around his big cock and stroked him.

"I want to see her fuck you. Let's see if the wolf girl is worth it" He told her.

"You heard him slave. Come fuck me" Rose smiled as she threw the toy to Leah.

"Yes miss. I will fuck you" Leah nodded as she strapped on the toy.

Rosalie walked over to the bed, her hips swaying enticingly as her husband watched. She moved between Leah's legs and licked from the bottom of the toy to the tip.

"Do you like sucking it miss?" Leah asked.

"I love to suck. I love gagging on a big dick. Have you ever sucked a cock Leah?" Rose asked between licks of the toy.

"Once. I didn't like it" Leah told her.

Rosalie smiled evilly and decided to test the extent of Leah's suggestibility.

"I think you love it. It is the most amazing feeling in the world. There's nothing you want more then a big hard cock to suck on" Rosalie told her.

She watched Leah's eyes flash red briefly before she smiled and moaned.

"Yes miss. I love to suck cock. I want it. I need a big cock to suck" Leah repeated.

"You heard her sweetie" Rose smiled before she took the toy deep into her mouth.

Emmett moved onto the bed and as his wife sucked on the toy he guided his throbbing cock into Leah's eager mouth.

"Mmmmm!" She moaned happily.

"Take it slow. I love the eagerness but remember, this is about my pleasure not yours" Emmett told her.

"Yes sir, my mouth is yours" Leah nodded.

As Rose watched with her own mouth full of the toy Leah slowly lowered her lips onto his cock.

She felt his hardness pass between her lips and cradled his balls as she gently sucked the tip of his cock. Her mind was blank other than what she had been programmed to think. Right now that meant a burning need to please his cock with her mouth.

"That's better. Such a quick learner" Rose smiled.

She moved her lips from the toy and onto Leah's pert breasts. She sucked greedily on the young woman's nipples as her husband had his cock sucked.

"You love having your tits played with. It makes you want to cum" Emmett told her.

Leah's eyes flashed again and her hips began to twitch as her pussy flooded with juices. Her eyes rolled up into her head and as Emmett slid his cock deeper into her mouth and Rosalie gently nibbled on her nipples.

"You're a good little slut aren't you?" Emmett asked her happily.

"Yes sir" Leah moaned as he removed his cock from her mouth.

Rosalie then took her place on the bed and spread her legs wide, ready to be fucked.

"Come fuck me" Rose commanded.

Leah mounted her and Rose guided the dildo into her wet pussy. Leah had never done this before, she had never even thought of being with a woman, but that didn't matter. She was told to fuck her and she would. She existed to obey.

"Mmmm yes!" Rose moaned as Leah slid the toy deep into her pussy.

"Spread your asscheeks Leah. I want to fuck that tight little ass" Emmett moaned as he stroked his cock and watched his wife smile up at him.

Leah hesitantly obeyed and gasped as Emmett rubbed his hard cock against the entrance to her ass.

"You want my man's cock in your ass!" Rosalie commanded.

As Leah began to pump her fake cock in and out of Rose's wet pussy she relaxed her ass and began to gasp and moan as Emmett's thick cock began to enter her. He moved slowly as her ass stretched around him until she felt his balls slap against her butt.

"Good little sex toy" Emmett smiled as he spanked her ass hard.

"Thank you sir!" Leah moaned happily.

Emmett then withdrew his cock before slamming it back inside her with such strength that it made Leah's strap-on slide even deeper into Rosalie's pussy.

"Yeah baby! Fuck that slut's tight little ass! Make her scream!" Rose moaned as her husbands pounding had Leah gasping and moaning in pleasure.

"Please fuck my ass! Please sir! Your cock is so big!" Leah begged.

As Leah moved her toy deeper into Rose's pussy Emmett moved his cock further out of her ass. When Leah moved her hips back he thrusted deep into her ass. His balls slapping against her as he pounded her hard and fast.

"I'm gonna cum!" He grunted as he grabbed her hips and held her down as he fucked her ass.

"Fill my ass with your cum! Use my ass!" Leah whimpered as his strong thrusts rocked her body.

With a loud groan his cock began to shoot his cum deep inside Leah who lay there moaning submissively.

He used her ass to milk the last drops from his cock before rolling of her.

"Finish me off now slave" Rose commanded.

Despite her exhaustion Leah obeyed and began to kiss and fondle Rose's large breasts as she began to fuck her harder and harder.

Emmett moved onto the bed and placed his cock between the two women who began to kiss and lick it eagerly.

"I'm close! Keep fucking me! Harder!" Rose begged.

Leah's tired body struggled to keep up with the pace Rosalie was demanding but she couldn't stop. There was no way she could disobey a direct order.

Leah watched as Rose began to grab the sheets and arch her back. As she bit down on one of her nipples Rose screamed in pleasure and reached orgasm.

"Mmmm. Good girl" Emmett said as he patted Leah on the head.

"Thank you sir" Leah gasped as she moved off Rose and laid down on the bed.

"I think we've tired her out" Rose grinned as she helped Leah remove the strap-on.

"I think we have" Emmett laughed.

Rose didn't seem finished however and leaned over to whisper in her husband's ear. Then they moved into action.

Rosalie spread Leah's legs and began to lick her clit gently. As Leah opened her mouth to moan Emmett slipped his half-erect cock inside her lips and ordered her to suck it.

"We're not finished with you just yet slave" Emmett said with a smile as he thought of what else they could do with her before it was someone else's turn with her tomorrow…

A/N - Warning: Strong humiliation themes running through this one. If you're not into cuckolding or humiliation I would avoid this next part!

When Leah awoke that next morning she knew her time with Emmett and Rose was over. She was kissed goodbye and went on to the next person she was supposed to obey.

What Leah was unaware of was the night previously Seth had overheard the pack talking about what had happened to her. Needless to say he wasn't happy but what he didn't know was that the pack had planned for this eventuality…

As Leah walked into Jacob's house she found Jacob and Renesmee there as she expected. What she didn't expect was to see Seth on his knees between them with his mouth around Jacob's cock!

If she had any trace of free will left she would have screamed. She would have hit Jacob for doing this. She would have attacked Renesmee for watching with a smile as her brother pleased her mate. That was if she had free will. As it was she simply watched mindlessly as her brother pleased his alpha.

"Oh Leah, was wondering when you'd get here" Jacob said casually as he began to forcefully fuck Seth's mouth.

"Just left Emmett and Rosalie sir" She told him.

"Well get those clothes off. Slaves aren't allowed clothes in this house" Renesmee told her, smiling wide as Leah obeyed.

"So how are we doing this?" Jacob asked with a gesture to Leah and Seth who were now kneeling side-by-side on the floor in front of them.

"You take Leah, I know you've always wanted to fuck her, I'll have Seth" She told him.

"Deal" Jacob said with a smile.

Renesmee commanded Seth to follow her. His young cock was firm and hard though not as long as Jacob's. She had admitted a small crush on him a while ago and would now get to see what he was like in bed as her mate fucked Leah.

"Lie down. For the rest of the night you're just a toy. You do nothing unless I tell you. Got it?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes Miss" Seth nodded.

He laid down on the bed and Renesmee moved her lips to his hard cock. She took one long lick from the bottom to the top. Even as Seth's body registered the pleasure he made no noise, his orders were clear.

"You're going to be a good boy for me aren't you?" She asked as she teasingly stroked his cock.

"Yes Miss" Seth told her.

"You are my slave" She added.

"Your slave" Seth agreed.

"My toy" She said.

"Your toy" Seth agreed again.

Eager to get startled she straddled him, her hands on his muscular chest, as his cock sank swiftly into her pussy.

"Oh yes! That's a good boy!" She moaned out as she took him.

"Good boy" Seth repeated blankly.

"Not as big as my Jacob but you'll do. Tell me. Did you like sucking my mans nice big dick?" She asked teasingly.

"Yes Miss" Seth nodded, he had been made bisexual as soon as they'd got him home so he was already programmed to love pleasing men and women.

"I bet your sisters enjoying it right now. Maybe he's fucking her little mouth… Maybe he has it between her tits… Maybe he's already filling her slutty little hole… What do you think he's doing with her?" She asked, glorying in Seth's humiliation.

"Fucking her mouth Miss" Seth answered.

Some part of him realized what was happening was wrong. That he had tried to protect her from this and failed and so he should feel bad. All that he was able to feel though was pleasure. The pleasure of pleasing his owners, the pleasure of Renesmee's tight pussy on his cock and the pleasure of Jake's dick in his mouth earlier. He existed purely for pleasure now.

"Mmmm yes! I bet he is! Keep talking!" Renesmee moaned as she began to ride him hard.

"Jacob will be fucking my sister's mouth Miss" Seth told her.

"Uhuh! Yes! I bet she's loving it! He's soooo much bigger than you isn't he?" She asked embarrassingly.

"Yes Miss. Jacob is much bigger than me" Seth agreed.

Nessie continued to grind on him. Moving faster as his humiliation turned her on even more than his obedience. She loved having Seth as her plaything. It would be a shame to have to let the next people have a go tomorrow. She might try to negotiate to keep him as her personal pet…

For now though she felt herself getting close and decided to push things further.

She climbed off him and gracefully twirled around so her ass and pussy was over his face and her mouth was over his cock.

"Lick me my toy! You love my pussy!" She commanded.

Seth registered his new programming and dove into eating her pussy. Nessie gasped and forced herself deeper onto his face. Almost drowning him in her juices.

"Yes! Eat it! Eat it slave!" She told him as she spanked his cock.

He felt the pain but continued to lick her as her gyrations became more erratic. Seth had never been with a woman before then but he could tell she was getting close. He didn't stop though and instead moved his tongue to her clit making her pussy gush immediately.

"Yesssss!" She cried out loudly.

Nessie grinded on his face as she cummed. Drenching him in her juices just as Jacob came upstairs with Leah in tow.

"Sounds like you're enjoying yourself" He told her.

"His cock's not as good as yours but he's fun to play with" Nessie smiled.

"Leah sucks dick better than him too. I've already filled her mouth twice with my cum! Luckily I'm still ready for more" Jacob told her.

"Hear that Seth? Your sisters a good cocksucker, you need to improve!" She said mockingly.

Seth simply lay there and agreed. He hadn't forgotten his orders even as something deep inside him burned with anger.

"Yeah he does. Leah show him how it's done!" Jake commanded.

"Yes Master" Leah nodded.

She took the tip of his cock into her mouth and began to suck gently on it as he became harder in her mouth. Moving her hand to his balls she began to massage them and felt how heavy they still were with cum.

"Go watch!" Nessie commanded.

"Tell him what you're doing slut" Jake ordered.

As Seth knelt next to Leah she began to explain in graphic detail how she was pleasing his former best friends cock. Sucking the tip as she rubbed his balls. Taking it deeper and licking the underside of his cock. Taking it out of her mouth and swirling her tongue around the tip.

"Fuck! I'm almost there!" Jake moaned.

"She's had two loads already, fill me up then Seth can lick it up!" Nessie said evilly.

Jacob lifted Leah to the side and quickly buried his shaft inside his mate's pussy. With a few deep thrusts he was soon filling her with his seed. Less than the first two times but still a large quantity.

"What you waiting for? Get licking!" Jake ordered Seth.

He moved his mouth towards Nessie's pussy but she pushed him away.

"Him first" She said with a smirk.

He moved his mouth to Jacob's cock and began to gently lick him clean. Caressing his balls and using his tongue just as Leah had.

"Mmm much better!" Jacob moaned.

Seth continued to lick and suck and found Jake was getting hard again.

"He gave you a compliment boy, what do you say?" Nessie asked.

"Thank you Sir" Seth told him gratefully.

"I never knew you could be so evil baby" Jacob told her with a grin.

"Oh there's a lot you don't know" Nessie told him.

She moved over to Leah and Seth and pressed her hands to their faces. Showing a mental image of what she wanted.

The pair nodded and proceeded to bend over the bed. Asses exposed.

"Who's ass do you want to fuck first babe?" She asked.

Jake smiled and considered his choice. As sexy as Leah was the idea of taking Seth's anal virginity appealed too…

"Beg him to fuck your asses! Bounce them! Make them look good!" Jake ordered.

"Please fuck my ass sir! I want your cock deep inside me!" Leah pleaded.

"I need it! Please take me! I want your dick so bad!" Seth begged as he began to submissively rock his ass back and forth.

"Well bro's before ho's" Jake smirked.

He moved down behind Seth and spread the young mans cheeks and began to work his cock inside.

"You love this! From now on you can only cum with a real man's cock in your ass!" Nessie ordered.

Seth relaxed his ass and moaned deeply as Jacob buried himself deep inside.

"Leah go please my mate!" Jake commanded as he went balls deep in her brothers ass.

"Yes Sir" Leah nodded.

She joined Nessie on the bed and the pair began to kiss and fondle each other as Jacob began to fuck Seth harder.

"You love it rough! You like it hard!" Jacob ordered.

Seth's eyes continued to flash briefly with each new item of programming. Soon he felt completely in heaven as Jake's large dick pounded inside of him.

His own cock was soon twitching as all of his built up cum rose to the surface. Jake spotted this and smiled.

"Nessie! Come down here!" He told her.

Seeing his plan Nessie laid under Seth and took his cock into her mouth just as Jacob commanded him to cum.

"Oh yessss! Thank you Sir!" Seth moaned as he filled Nessie's mouth with squirt after squirt of his cum.

She licked him clean just as Jacob pulled out and cummed over his tight ass.

"Still prefer yours" She told him with a smile as she surveyed her mans work.

"Thank me for fucking your ass Seth" Jacob commanded.

"Thank you for fucking my ass Sir" Seth moaned out.

Jacob looked at his wife and then back to the two Clearwater slaves. He knew he would have cummed in all of their holes by the end of the night. The only question was which one to go for next?

As Nessie pushed Seth aside roughly and took his spot braced against the bed he knew who would be going next.

"Oh I love you baby" He smiled as his cock began to harden once more.

"Love you too. Now shut up and fuck me!" She commanded.

As he had Leah suck him back to life Jacob slid two fingers deep inside Nessie making her moan his name.

"Oh god yes!" Nessie moaned.

"Seth. Beg me to fuck her. Beg me to show you how a real man fucks a woman" Jacob ordered.

With her mouth full of his cock Leah felt him grow harder as Seth pleaded to be shown how a real man uses his dick.

As Jacob entered his mate she cried out in joy as Seth and Leah watched on. Their eyes met briefly but neither acknowledged the other. It was too late for either of them now. They were slaves.

Only slaves.


End file.
